Kickin' It: We Are Family (Full Chapter)
by SeaBasinKyogre2567
Summary: This is another retake on Kickin It episode We Are Family. But, the plot would be slightly different.


**A/N Since the Kickin' It episode We Are Family aired last year, I thought I should do the episode but in a different way. I think I would write a full chapter of the story. I was thinking what if Kim was kidnapped right after the Wasabi Warriors defeated TMK? Well, it would explain enough. Onto the story. The story will be on the character's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. They belong to Disney XD.**

Jack's POV

It was a busy day in Seaford mall. The guys and I were outside a go-cart store checking out and admiring a go-cart that is going on sale.

"6 and a half horsepower engine," I said.

"A ilumina ramfoot independent suspension," said Eddie.

"4 wheels turbodrive discbrakes," said Milton.

"It's... red," said Jerry. Oh, Jerry. We know the go-cart is red.

"Hey, guys!" said Kim.

The boys and I turned around and we see Kim who has a bad hair.

"Oh, snap!" said Eddie.

"Wow, you look different and hot. Date tonight?" asked Milton.

"With a clown?" I asked.

"Go ahead and laugh but I got 10 bucks for the posture and for that go-cart," said Kim.

"Ohh," we said.

"And the beauty college is paying people to be their practice dummies," said Kim.

"My cousin Chewy goes there," said Jerry.

We continued to have our conversation about the go-cart.

As we walked into the Bobby Wasabi dojo, Milton takes a box out of his locker and the gang and I drop our money into it for the go-cart.

As the day goes on, Jerry shows up in a go-cart and tells the gang he decided to go solo by himself.

A few hours later...

At the TMK's office...

Jerry's POV

"All right, Jerry. Tell the king everything you know about Falafel Phil," said Derk.

"Um, okay. Phil's really weird. Strange accent I think he's from Minnesota, he loves Tootsie, and his left foot all big toes. Shh," I said as I put my index finger over my lips.

"Wait, who is Tootsie?" asked TMK.

"Oh, he is Phil's goat. Those two are tight. Like this," I said.

"Okay, Jerry. Please step out."

TMK's POV

"So, we need to get this goat," I explained to Derk. Derk nodded in response. "So, we will sneak in the back, snatch the goat, leave the note, and get out."

"What if that Jack kid is there again?" asked Derk. Typical Derk is always going into details.

"Good point. Jerry, come in here," I said.

Jerry's POV

I got called and walked back to the office feeling creeped out by TMK and Derk.

"Please sit," commanded TMK.

"Sure," I said.

"Please tell us about your friend Jack," said TMK as he is leaning back into his chair.

"Well, he's good at karate, like really good. He's also one of my best friends. He goes to the Bobby Wasabi dojo with his, he and this..." I said, but Derk interrupts him.

"Sir if I may," said Derk as he gestured to TMK.

"Of course," said TMK.

"Who is Jack's girlfriend?" asked Derk.

"Jack doesn't have a girlfriend," I answered.

"That is a lie," said Derk.

"That's what you think. Obviously he doesn't tell you everything," said TMK.

"Jack doesn't have a girlfriend, he would've told me," I said as if I know that if Jack did have a girlfriend, he would've told me.

"Stop! Both of you," said TMK. "Derk, explain your reasons why you believe Jack has a girlfriend."

"Well, when I went to collect the money, he was sitting at a table with a girl. You could definitely tell by the way he looked at her and were talking making it obviously in love. It was really beautiful and touching," said Derk as he sniffled.

"Derk, are you actually crying?" asked TMK.

"No, I just have something in my eye," answered Derk bewteen his sobs.

"Well, can you describe this girl?" asked TMK.

"Yeah. She is about his height, was wearing weird clothes, had a really bad makeup and a really bad hair," said Derk.

"Oh, is this her?" I asked as show the picture of all the Wasabi Warriors on my phone.

"Yeah, the girl, but she had a much worse hair and much worse makeup. Now she's just hot," answered Derk.

"Yeah, she was raising money to buy a go-cart and this is how she would normally look," I said.

"So how important is she to this Jack boy?" questioned Derk.

"Oh, my god. Don't get me started. They are so totally in love with each other. They just won't admit to each other. Like they're always jealous, they're toally gonna get together. I have money on it," I answered.

"So you would say she would be the closest to Jack," said TMK.

"Definitely, Kim quit her old dojo for Jack. He jumped in front of the mushroom goop to save her. Those two lovebirds, man, they need to get together yo. Now that would be dope," I said.

"Thank you, Jerry. You've been very helpful to our cause," said Derk as he smiled evilly.

"Um, okay?" I said uncomfortably.

I left the office as TMK and Derk started having a conversation about something. But before I left, I approached the door quietly, bend down on my knees put my ear closer to the door, took out my phone, started recording what they are saying and TMK and Derk were planning to kidnap Kim.

Inside the office...

Derk's POV

"Okay, since we can't snatch the goat, we have no choice but to kidnap Kimberly," said TMK. " And how are we planning to do that?" I asked. "Well, make sure that she's alone, walk up to her, and when you snatch her, make sure no one is looking. I'll give you details on where to take her," answered TMK. I nodded my head in agreement. TMK hands me the rope and said, "Use that to tie her up." I soon left the office and head off to kidnap Kimberly and tie her up with ropes.

A couple of hours later after defeating TMK and his crew...

Jack's POV

Kim and I were walking back to her house after we defeated TMK and the rest of his crew. We knew it was late and our parents were going to kill us if we came home late.

"I can't believe Joan had stolen Jerry's go-cart," said Kim.

"I think you meant our go-cart?" I asked with a smile.

Kim lets out a laugh and says, "Yeah, I meant our go-cart."

But, then Kim tucks her blonde hair behind her ear and I started to space out and I questioned myself in my mind as to why Kim has to be beautiful all the time. As I was staring at Kim, she waves her hand in front of my eyes.

"Jack? Jack? JACK!" called Kim.

"Hmm what?" I asked as my mind goes back to reality.

"Are you okay?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," I answered.

We walked the rest of the way to her house in silence. We finally got to her front door and we were standing on her porch, extremely close.

"Thanks for walking me home Jack," said Kim.

"Well I couldn't let you walk alone without a big strong hero," I said as I was flexing my biceps.

"Yeah right, and what would we have done if we ran into a clown," said Kim.

"We wouldn't, they would all still be at circus burger," I said.

"Clown Stalker," she said in a sing song voice.

"I am not a clown stalker," I said back.

"Are too," said Kim.

"Am not," I said.

"ARE TOO," shouted Kim.

"AM NOT," I shouted back.

"ARE TOO!" Kim shouted with a loud voice.

"AM NOT!" I shouted back with a loud voice.

"HEY YOU LOVEBIRDS. KEEP IT DOWN!" shouted a neighbor.

"WE AREN'T LOVEBIRDS," we said at the same time.

"MMHHHHMMMM," said the random person. I turned back to face Kim and our noses were literally a centimeter apart. I could feel her cool mint breath on my face, and then I started leaning in hoping for the best.

Kim's POV

Jack and I were so close I could smell his cologne and his peppermint breath blew on my face. He doesn't know what made me do it, the fact he was too, his breath, or maybe I just couldn't resist those lips anymore. But I started leaning in as well. They got closer and closer… We had our hair's width between our lips, our noses already touching, there was no going back now.

"Kim get in here. You have to help with the….." she stopped when she saw me and Jack. We quickly pulled away, seriously Lexi.

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry continue I didn't mean to interrupt anything she said," I could feel herself blushing and Jack was a dark scarlet color.

"Nothing was happening," I blurted out at the same time Jack said, "What did you interrupt? I didn't see anything."

"Bye, Jack thanks again," I breathed out then quickly walking in my house.

"Yeah bye," he said walking down the steps then quickly crossed the street and down the block towards his house.

I heard Lexi close the door and walk towards the kitchen, where I was.

"What was that?" she questioned me.

"What was what?" I said playing dumb as I got a water ball.

"Don't you go all dumb on me Kimberly Crawford. You and Jack were about to kiss," said Lexi.

"Till you ruined it," I mumbled under my breath, so she couldn't hear.

"What is with all the screaming," said my eldest sister Lizzie.

"Jack and Kim almost kissed," explained Lexi.

"Wait what? When?" asked Lizzie.

"Just now on the porch," answered Lexi.

"What happened?" they said both looking at me for an answer.

"FINE!" I let out in a sigh.

"We were walking home from the dojo together and it was all normal. Then we got onto the porch and got into a little argument. Then MR. O'Brien from across the street yelled at us for being loud and called us lovebirds. Then he turned around and we were really close. And I don't know what happened I just got lost in his eyes and we started leaning in and were about to guess. But then some idiot had to call me in and interrupted us."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," said Lexi laughing nervously.

"Well I had a long day and a confusing night, so I'm going to bed. Night," I said heading upstairs.

"Well someone owes me 20 bucks," said Lexi.

"What? No I don't Kim and Jack aren't together yet," replied Lizzie. Now this is something I had to hear.

"Well they would've been…." started Lexi.

"Yeah if you hadn't interrupted them, idiot," finished Lizzie.

"Well I'm prettier," retorted Lexi, oh Lexi.

"Not scoording to my Miss Seaford crown," said Lizzie.

"Well I'm Junior Miss Seaford, only because I'm not 18 yet," said Lexi.

Well that was going nowhere so I kept walking, till I got to my room. I changed my clothes into a white dress with a blue vest and buttons. I also put on my socks and pink converses. Returning back to the porch, his eyes, his breath, his scent, the feel of his nose on me. I was so oblivious to the world around me. I slid down the other side of the door as soon as it was closed.

"Hello Kimberly," said a random person.

A hand clamped over my mouth and a rope tied around my wrists behind my back.

I tried to scream out for help but the kidnapper continued to clamp my mouth and I also tried to resist the rope from being tied around my wrists, but the kidnapper tied the rope tightly around my wrists until I couldn't move my tied wrists anymore. The kidnapper held onto my tied wrists and my mouth was still clamped by the kidnapper. I started to walk to the car that was parked near the front of my house. The kidnapper opened the door and I was pushed in. I tried to get out of the car but the kidnapper closed the door.

Derk's POV

I managed to snatch Kimberly, tied her up with ropes, and pushed her into my car. I started the car, left the area, and called TMK. "TMK, I managed to snatch Kimberly, just like you asked," I said. "Good, Derk. Now take her back to my office until we can call Phil and threaten him," said TMK. "Very well, boss. I'm on my way back now," I said.

Kim's POV

The kidnapper was talking on his phone as I struggled to release the rope that were bound around my wrists behind my back. But, I couldn't since the ropes were tied tightly around my wrists. The rope material was scraping against my wrists and I winced in pain. The kidnapper finishes the phone call, hung up, and continued to drive. "Who are you and why are you kidnapping me?" I asked, trybg to hold my anger. The kidnapper then takes off the hoodie and revealed his face. It was Derk, who was in TMK's crew and personal assistant that we faced, was the kidnapper. "I should've known it was you!" I shouted. "Oh, please, Kimberly, you already know," said Derk. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. "I'm taking you back to the boss' office," answered Derk. I knew who the person that Derk spoke to on the phone. It was TMK who actually organized the kidnapping. "Just let me go and I'll try to be reasonable, please!" I pleaded as I struggled to untie the ropes. "Sorry, Kimberly, I can't do that," he said. I tried to punch him, but I realized I couldn't because he tied the ropes around my wrists behind my back tightly. After a few minutes of driving, we reached outside of a building which almost looks like a warehouse. Derk parked the car, got out, grabbed me by my arms, and we walked inside. He held onto my tied wrists behind my back as he clamped my mouth to keep me from screaming and walked me inside TMK's office and he lets go of my clamped mouth. "Ah, good job, Derk, I will speak to Kimberly, I think you should stay in here and listen what we're gonna do next," TMK commanded Derk. "What do you want from me?" I asked as Derk held onto the ropes that were tied around my wrists behind my back. "We're gonna keep you until we can have Phil's goat, now Derk, what was the goat's name again?" asked TMK. I rolled my eyes as he asked the dumbest and stupidest question. "The goat's name is Tootsie," answered Derk. "I knew it! You were going to kidnap me, tie me up so that you can threaten and snatch Tootsie away from Phil!" I shouted in my defiant voice and I also stick out my tongue. "Yes, that's what we were planning to, Kimberly," said TMK. "You can't do this to me! Let me go! My friends will find me! You'll see!" I shouted as I struggled to release Derk's grip. I tried to punch him, but my wrists were still tied together by the ropes behind my back, TMK stands up from his seat, took out a duct tape, ripped a piece of tape, and taped my mouth to keep my mouth shut. "Take Kimberly to the cell," ordered TMK. "Yes, boss, you got it," said Derk. "Mph!" I screeched through my taped mouth as I tried to release Derk's grip. I was taken to the cell with the ropes still bound tightly around my wrists behind my back, Derk forced me to lay down on the bed, grabbed a rope, and tied my arms and my ankles together tightly. Derk lets go of my tied arms and ankles, walked away from me, took out his phone, and took a picture of me tied up. I tried to look away from the camera. "Send... and done," said Derk. I knew Derk had send the picture to the rest of my friends including Rudy.

Jack's POV

I was in the Bobby Wasabi dojo practicing my new moves that I learned. I was waiting for Kim to come and see my new moves that I was going to teach her but there was still no sign of her anywhere. The guys including Rudy walked into the dojo. "Hey, guys. Have any of you seen Kim?" I asked. They shook their heads meaning that they haven't seen her. I took a break, went to my locker, and took my phone out. All of a sudden, my phone received a text message and it was an unknown number and unknown contact. I read the message, as I scrolled down, there was a picture of a blonde girl, I pressed the picture, zoomed in, and it was Kim. She was kidnapped, she tried to look away from the camera, her wrists, her arms and her ankles were tied up by ropes, and her mouth was taped. The message said, "If you want to see Kimberly again, I suggest that you bring the goat to us." "Hey! Guys! Guys! Come out here! There's something I got to show you right now!" I shouted. The guys came out and asked what was there to show them. I held my phone in front of them showing them that Kim was actually kidnapped and tied up by TMK. "What do we do?" asked Jerry as he starts to freak out. "I say that we find a way how to get to Kim, get her out of there, and make sure that TMK and Derk doesn't strike ever again," I answered. "But they want Tootsie, don't you see? They also kidnapped Kim and they are going to keep her," said Milton as he begins to freak out as well. "I got an idea. Let's do the same thing like last time but this time Phil will do everything," said Rudy. All of us seem to agree with Rudy's idea. We leave the dojo to find Phil and tell him about the plan that we have in our minds. "Ah, my friends, what can I do for you?" asked Phil in his Southern accent. I quickly explained to him about Kim's abduction and taken as a prisoner and what plan we were going to do. Phil makes a phone call to TMK and said that he would agree to give Tootsie to him and get Kim back in exchange. I took out my hand and Phil hands the phone to me. "I want to speak to Kim," I said as I was getting angry and impatient. "Mph!" screeched Kim through her taped mouth on the phone. "Kimberly, someone wants to speak to you," said TMK. I quickly put the phone on speaker to let everyone else hear. "Jack! Please help me! You got to do something!" shouted Kim on the phone.

Kim's POV

I was sitting and laying down in the cell, waiting for the guys to come and rescue me. "Mph!" I screeched through my taped mouth, hoping that the guys would hear me. TMK was talking to someone on the phone. "Kimberly, someone wants to speak to you," said TMK. He takes a bit of tape off my mouth and he puts the phone to my ear. "Jack! Please help me! You got to do something!" I shouted onto the phone. TMK then tapes my mouth back. "Where will the meeting and ransom take place?" asked TMK as he looks at me. After talking for a couple of minutes, TMK said, "Very well. Get ready," he said to Jack. TMK then hangs up and tells Derk to get ready. TMK then unties the ropes that were bound around my ankles together tightly. "Get up," said TMK. He then grabs my tied arms, held onto my tied wrists, and we started walking to the car. "Mph!" I screeched through my taped mouth as I struggled to release his grip. TMK then pushes me in the car, Derk started the car, and we left the building.

Jack's POV

Rudy, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, Phil, and I were standing there with Tootsie while waiting for TMK. We soon heard a car pull up, TMK and Derk came out with Kim who was still tied up by ropes around her arms and her wrists behind her back together tightly and her mouth was still taped. Both of them held onto Kim's tied arms and her tied wrists that were tied tightly and secured. "Kim! Are you all right?" I asked. "Mph!" she screeched through her taped mouth as she struggled to release TMK and Derk's grip. "All right, where's the goat?" demanded TMK. I looked at Phil and signalled him to give Tootsie to TMK to get Kim back in exchange. Phil walks over to TMK with Tootsie and TMK and Derk lets go of Kim and she walks over to us still tied up by the ropes that were bound to her arms and her wrists tightly. I never felt glad that I would see Kim ever again. I took the duct tape gently off Kim's mouth and she lets out a exhale fresh breath of hers. I could tell that she couldn't and unable to breathe through the duct tape that was taped to keep her mouth shut from screaming for help. "Thanks, Jack, for saving me," she said. "You're welcome, now may I please untie your wrists and your arms as well?" I asked. "Right, of course, you can," answered Kim. Kim turns around and I untied and untangled the ropes that were tied and secured around her arms and her wrists together tightly behind her back. She starts to rub her wrists and her arms when she felt the rope material had scraped against her arms and her wrists. "Now, guys!" yelled Jerry. We started to attack TMK and Derk at the same time with our karate skills. I used the new karate move I learned on Derk and knocked him right down on the ground with the help from Kim. We heard the police siren in the distance. "Come on, guys! We got to get out of here!" said Milton. "Yeah! I don't want to be arrested!" said Eddie. We started to run away from the entire area and the oncoming police cars as I grabbed Kim's hand and we ran together. Phil also followed us with Tootsie and he didn't want to be arrested either.

A few days later...

Jack's POV

It's already been a few days since we defeated TMK and Derk for the second time, I was in the dojo, working on my new karate moves. "Hey, Jack!" greeted Kim happily. I stopped for a minute as I draw my attention to Kim. She was wearing a white mini dress, blue vest with buttons, and her pink converses. She also tied her blonde hair into a ponytail. "Hey, Kim! You look uh, beautiful in your outfit!" I said. She blushed at my compliment and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thanks, Jack," she said. "Look, Kim, about a few days ago..." I started. "Yeah, what is it, Jack?" asked Kim. I couldn't help wrapping my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Jack, I...," Kim stammered. I soon leaned in pulled her closer to me, and kissed her. Kim was shocked at first but she wraps her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I pulled my lips away from hers and our foreheads touched each other. "Kimberly Crawford, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, hoping for an answer. "Yes, of course, Jack Anderson, I'll be your girlfriend," said Kim. We soon kissed again. We left the dojo holding hands.

**Well, that concludes the Kickin' It story We Are Family. I know that Jack's last name is Brewer that was mentioned in the episode New Jack City, but I put his last name Anderson on the story instead and I apologize for that. So, yeah. Peace out, readers.**


End file.
